Missing Moments
by anira22
Summary: Momentos perdidos entre Harry y Ginny justo antes de que los dos empiecen a salir en el libro sexto.


Ninguno de los personajes de Southern Vampire Mysteries o de True Blood me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Charlaine Harris y de Alan Ball.

Ginny se levantó de la cena del gran comedor después de haber comido un par de salchichas y un pedazo de fruta. Se terminó el zumo de naranja de un par de tragos y recogió su chaqueta. Harry la miró de reojo mientras Hermione lo miraba a él.

-Te acompaño-le dijo Dean a Ginny, también levantándose.

-Voy a hacer la redacción para el profesor Binns, Dean.

-Siempre puedo echarte una mano-dijo con un tono que indicaba la clase de mano que quería echarle-Ginny miró hacia su hermano, que masticaba la piel crujiente del pavo asado, con lo que había ignorado el comentario. Harry no había tenido tanta suerte y apretaba los dientes con los ojos fijos en su plato. Hermione le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y una media sonrisa que se mordía con los dientes de arriba.

-Yo me voy también, tengo mucho que estudiar-dijo Hermione. Ginny le sonrió y la animó a seguirla, segura de que su amiga no quería quedarse sola junto a Ron y alegre por tener una excusa para darle esquinazo a su novio. Dean le gustaba, pero no le gustaba estar a todas horas con él, como él pretendía últimamente-Y puedo ayudarte yo-Dean hizo una mueca y Harry casi saltó de la silla para animar a Ginny a que se fuese solo con su amiga-¿Vamos?

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós-repitieron algunas voces en la mesa.

Llegaron a la sala común de Griffindor y cogieron la mesa de al lado de la chimenea. Había otros tres alumnos intentando estudiar.

-Menos mal que has subido conmigo, Dean no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra. Últimamente me está... agobiando un poco. Creo que...

-Ginny, tenemos que hablar-la interrumpió secamente. Ginny la miró y pensó que sabía por dónde iba a salirle Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermano? Sabes que no estamos en muy buenos términos, así que si quieres que...

-No, no se trata de eso. Se trata de Harry.

-¿Le vuelve a doler la cicatriz? ¿Ha soñado con Quien Tú Sabes?-se alarmó.

-No, no se trata de eso.

-¿Qué pasa?-Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía toda su atención-Si crees que está en peligro o...

-No. No es eso. Es que... hace tiempo que me pareció que... y luego empecé a fijarme y...

-¿Qué le pasa, Hermione?-le gritó.

-Yo creo que le gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Que le gustas a Harry-Ginny Weasley le escupió un poco de saliva cuando empezó a reírse. Hermione esperó a que se le pasara, pero unos minutos después, Ginny seguía retorciéndose de risa.

-En serio, oye, deja de reírte. Que lo digo de verdad.

-¡Ay, Hermione!-se limpió un par de lagrimillas y se hizo una coleta antes de recoger los libros y materiales que iba a necesitar. Hermione la siguió escalera abajo. Se sentó y se acercó una luz. Oyó a Hermione apartar la silla de en frente y sentarse.

-Escucha, le gustas. No es que lo crea, es que estoy segura.

-Imposible. Serán imaginaciones tuyas, Hermione.

-¡Vamos, Ginny, le conozco bien! ¿De verdad crees que me equivocaría?-Ginny suspiró mientras apartaba el papel con un dedo, empujándolo un poco-Escúchame y deja de reírte.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Ya estoy seria.

-Te mira de reojo. Quiero decir, te mira cuando cree que nadie le está mirando y mientras tú no te das cuenta. Te observa y no te quita ojo de encima.

-Suena siniestro.

-Hablo en serio. Sé que sigues colada por él.

-Tengo novio-Miró a Hermione y pensó en Ron. Su hermano también salía con una chica, pero seguía colgado de Hermione tanto como ella lo estaba de Harry, puede que más.

-¿Y os va muy bien?-preguntó con sorna-Porque acabas de quejarte de que te agobia, y ayer te quejaste de que tenía las manos demasiado largas, y anteayer me contaste que no te dejaba estudiar tranquila y hace una semana me dijiste que...

-Vale, vale. Lo mío con Dean tampoco va viento en popa. Me fijaré-le prometió-Y ahora déjame hacer mis deberes.

La redacción resultó un desastre. Mezclaba las palabras y confundió varios hechizos. Resopló y trató de pensar que todavía tenía la hora de la comida para retocarla. No hacía falta acabarla cuando estaba tan... obstusa. Todo empeoró cuando Harry entró por el agujero de la sala común y por un momento a punto estuvo de volcar la tinta del tintero como cuando era pequeña y derramaba la leche cuando él bajaba a desayunar en la Madriguera, o cuando metía el codo en la mantequilla o hacía tantas y otras estupideces. Harry parecía molesto y en seguida supo por qué. Ron venía acompañado de su nueva chica. Hermione se levantó y se despidió de Ginny escuetamente. Ron y Lavender se sentaron juntos en un sillón demasiado pequeño para los dos y empezaron a besuquearse sonoramente. Harry no tardó ni un segundo en ocupar el sitio que Hermione había dejado vacío. El asco que sentía hacia su hermano opacó toda la vergüenza que solía sentir en presencia de Harry, antes. Se miraron y suspiraron a la vez, cansados de aquella situación. Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza e hizo un guiño cuando le llegó el sonido de un chupetón. Harry chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia las escaleras que conducían hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, seguramente pensando en Hermione.

-¿Cuánto crees que durará?-le preguntó ella.

-Si durase hasta mañana seguiría siendo demasiado tiempo. ¿Cómo va?

-Creo que lo voy a dejar para mañana-se recostó en la silla y se estiró y entonces atisbó una mirada de Harry hacia sus pechos.

-Mañana hay entreno, que no se te olvide.

-No, capitán-Harry soltó una risita. Y volvió a ver esa mirada. Primero él la miró a los ojos, luego a los labios, y después se relamió. Ginny sonrió y apoyó la cabeza sobre su redacción.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-Y entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que su amiga quizás decía la verdad. Se mordió una sonrisa coqueta que iluminó el rostro de Harry.

-¿Tú quieres... ayudarme?-Harry asintió.

-Ya he hecho de profesor, acuérdate. Y lo que estudias este año lo recuerdo del año pasado-dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Es un trabajo para el profesor Binns, Harry. Historia de la Magia: Las rebeliones de los gigantes de principios del siglo XVIII. Ni siquiera serías capaz de recordar lo que Binns ha explicado esta mañana en tu clase de Historia-se rió-¿Cómo vas a acordarte de lo que explicó el año pasado?-se inclinaron sobre la mesa, el uno hacia el otro, riendo.

Pero Harry perdió pronto la sonrisa y se puso tenso. Pronto Ginny entendió por qué, cuando la mano de Dean se apoyó primero en su hombro y luego en su nuca. Aquel gesto tan íntimo la molestó tanto como a Harry.

-¿Has acabado el trabajo?

-No. Le decía a Harry que iba a dejarlo para mañana-Entonces Dean hizo como que le veía, le saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza, señalándole con la barbilla. Harry no le devolvió el saludo, solo una mirada adusta. El joven le pasó la mano por el pelo a su chica, disfrutando de la sedosidad del cabello pelirrojo de Ginny.

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir. Buenas noches-Harry se despidió, se levantó y se marchó sin mirarles.

-Hasta mañana-le dijo Ginny en voz baja.

-Adiós-le replicó Dean-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó a Ginny, arrastrando una silla para sentarse muy muy cerca. Harry les observó las espaldas, desde el pie de la escalera. Ron y Lavender seguían a lo suyo. Dean se inclinó hacia Ginny y le colocó la mano en la espalda, primero cerca del cuello y luego la bajó hacia la cintura. Ella no lo apartó. El monstruo de su pecho echaba más chispas que una radial.

La mañana siguiente pasó volando para todo el mundo menos para Ginny, que al final tuvo que copiar el trabajo de Dean del año anterior sobre las rebeliones de los puñeteros gigantes, y que no veía el momento de que llegara la tarde para poder salir a entrenar al aire libre, cerca de Harry y lejos de Dean. Tampoco pudo indagar mucho porque si quería jugar bien no podía estar pendiente de lo que Harry estuviese mirando o dejase de mirar. Además, que la mirase mientras entrenaba tampoco significaba nada, era el capitán, se suponía que tenía que mirarla. Ron seguía siendo una calamidad y el partido de quidicht era ese mismo sábado. Rezó para que Ron estuviese inspirado ese día.

Sin embargo sus plegarías no fueron para nada escuchadas, porque su hermano acabó en la enfermería, grave, envenenado no sabían muy bien por qué. En esas pocas horas no se acordó de Harry, ni de Dean, ni muchísimo menos de los TIMOs, solo le preocupaba Ron.

Durante las semanas siguientes el tiempo se le fue en intentar pillar a Harry dando muestras de algún interés, mientras su relación con Dean se deterioraba vertiginosamente. Intentar descubrir si Harry estaba realmente interesado en ella le dio la oportunidad para darse cuenta de que se traía algo entre manos, porque más de una vez lo vio con la capa de invisibilidad para arriba y para abajo. No le preguntó ni a él ni a Hermione porque sabía perfectamente que en los asuntos que solían traerse el trío de amigos ella no tenía cabida.

-Déjale-le aconsejó Hermione-Ya no te gusta.

-¡Claro que me gusta!-se defendió Ginny.

-Lo que te pasa es que tienes miedo.

-¡Yo no tengo miedo!-protestó-¿De que iba a tener miedo?

-De que lo que crees que Harry siente por ti sean solo imaginaciones tuyas. No lo son. Por todos los magos, si casi saltó de su silla la semana pasada cuando comenté que habías discutido con Dean, otra vez-Ginny le miró suplicante.

-Tengo que irme, he quedado con él.

-¿Con Harry?

-Con Dean, céntrate, Hermione.

-Céntrate tú. Y buena suerte-replicó con tono alegre. Hermione decidió que era hora de cambiar el modo casamentera por el de amiga práctica. Harry tenía un objetivo que cumplir. Cogió su mochila y bajó a la sala común, para trazar un plan junto con su amigo.

Ginny se pasó las horas releyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez sin conseguir entender nada de nada. Al final se puso de tan mal humor que sintió que le salía humo de las orejas. El caldero se colmó cuando Dean, en un ataque de cortesía y galantería, intentó ayudarla a pasar por el agujero del retrato a la sala común.

-¡No hace falta que me empujes!-le espetó-¡Puedo yo sola!

-¡Pero si no te he hecho nada!-Y entonces empezó una discusión monumental que acabó con Ginny cortando con Dean.

Y al día siguiente...

Al día siguiente la noticia llegó a oídos de Harry y, Hermione, ya no albergaba dudas de los sentimientos de su amigo. Además, Lavender y Ron también habían roto, con lo que todo parecía empezar, por fin, a ir sobre ruedas. Por lo menos para ella.

Porque Harry tenía todavía bastantes motivos de queja. Se alegraba de que Ro-Ro y La-la ya no estuviesen juntos, ¿cómo no iba a alegrarse por sus amigos y por él mismo de haberse librado de semejante pastel? Pero el que Ron no estuviese pegado a la boca de Lavender todo el día tenía sus inconvenientes. Y es que ahora, como había sido siempre desde que llegara a Howarts, él y Ron eran inseparables. Harry ya no sabía qué hacer para poder hablar con Ginny disimuladamente, y a ser posible, a solas, lejos de su hermano... tantearla, al menos. Ella no parecía disgustada por el hecho de haber roto con Dean, y no parecía inclinada a salir con ningún otro chico de los que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

¡Y Katie! ¡Katie Bell había vuelto y Harry había podido relevar a Dean Thomas de su puesto de cazador!

-¡Bien! Por fin estamos el equipo al completo-les alentó-¡Katie, bienvenida!

-Sí, te hemos echado de menos-le dijo Ginny en el campo de entrenamiento.

-Se acerca el partido final y no podemos confiarnos, porque si Slytherin ganase a Ravenclaw por más de cien puntos se pondrían primeros, y nosotros tendríamos que ganar a Huflepuff con la misma diferencia.

-Y no olvidemos que Ravenclaw también es un rival directo-apuntó Ron.

-Sí, gracias, Mclaggen-masculló el golpeador.

-Eso también-dijo Harry.

-Y son buenos con ansias-apuntó Demelza.

-Pero no tan buenos como nosotros-dijo Ginny, los ojos brillantes.

-Sí-le sonrió Harry-Basta de cháchara, ¡a volar!-dijo. Y con una patada todos se elevaron en el aire. Harry soltó las bludgers y mandó al cielo la quaffle de una patada. Y luego ya solo estuvo pendiente de Ginny.

-¡Venga, Ron, que puedes hacerlo mejor!-le gritó Harry. Aunque su amigo había parado al menos siete de cada diez tiros de su hermana-¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! Machácalo.

-¡Ey!-protestó su guardián. Y Harry escuchó su risa musical antes de que la bludger le impactara contra la nuca. No fue la única vez. Otra le pegó mientras Katie lanzaba un penalti y Ginny se soltaba el pelo para volver a hacerse la coleta. Si la chica de séptimo marcó o no, no se dio cuenta. En otra ocasión las dos bludgers casi hacen una empanada con él porque estaba entretenido mirando como Ginny descendía en picado hacia la quaffle, y por último la pelota asesina le golpeó dolorosamente en su preciosa escoba cuando observaba a Ginny zigzaguear entre sus compañeros intentando llegar hasta los aros de gol. Marcó.

-Vamos, Harry-lo animó Ron.

-Ve yéndote, voy a recoger todo esto-dijo señalando las pelotas.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No, no.

-¿Te ayudamos?-preguntaron sus golpeadores.

-No hace falta. Un rato de persecución tras las bludgers me servirá de entrenamiento a mi también.

-Ten cuidado-le dijo Ginny-Hoy parecía que te tuvieran manía-Sus compañeros se fueron marchando charlando y especulando sobre los partidos que quedaban.

-Ginny, ¿me alcanzas la Quaffle?-le pidió. Ella se la lanzó y luego le ayudó a capturar las bludgers-Gracias por ayudarme.

-De nada. Por cierto... Harry, una cosita.

-¿Sí?-se levantó de repente.

-¿Has pensando en regularte las gafas?

-¿Qué?-esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando.

-Ya sé que eres el capitán y nos tienes que dirigir como equipo, pero ¡mira qué chichón!-se rió-¿Cuántas veces te han dado hoy las bludgers? ¿Estás seguro de que ves bien?

-Sí, sí... es que... estaba prestando atención a otras cosas.

-Pues en el partido intenta prestar más atención a tu trabajo, señor buscador, o perderemos y me cabrearé, y no quieres verme cabreada.

-No, señora-le sonrió.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? El chichón se te está poniendo morado y parece un volcán a punto de erupcionar.

-Sí, ¿vamos?-Y se marcharon juntos del campo de entrenamiento-Me preocupa Malfoy. No, a ver, no pongas esa cara. Quiero decir que no me fío de Slytherin porque cada semana presentan un nuevo equipo. Debería ponerme la capa invisible y espiar a unos y a otros.

-Nosotros también, con tantos accidentes como tenemos...-Harry rió. La miró de reojo mientras caminaban hacia el colegio. Llevaba la coleta medio deshecha y tenía barro en la cara, pero estaba preciosa. Siguieron bromeando hasta llegar al vestuario de las chicas y entonces Ginny se detuvo y miró a Harry con recelo.

-¿Qué?

-¿No usarás la capa de invisibilidad para espiar en otros sitios, verdad?-e indicó con la cabeza hacia el vestuario de las chicas. De dentro salían las voces y las risas de las compañeras de equipo y el vapor del agua ardiendo.

-¡Claro que no! Además, la escula fue diseñada para que los estudiantes no pudiéramos colarnos en vuestras habitaciones o...

-¿O baños? Creo recordar que ya lo has hecho.

-Eso fue por otra razón.

-Ya-se calló unos segundos y luego se echó a reír-Si no respiras se te pondrá toda la cara del color del chichón. Está bien, me fiaré de ti. Aunque seguro que mis hermanos Fred y George se las apañaron cuando estudiaban aquí...-fue diciendo mientras abría la puerta-Te veo en la cena.

-Sí, claro-se despidió. Podía echar una carrera hacia la torre de Griffindor y coger su capa y luego podía volver y... ¡No!. Sacudió la cabeza y se giró para meterse por la puerta de enfrente, donde los chicos del equipo de quidicht de Griffindor se daban una ducha.

Harry estuvo bastante contento toda la cena, porque Ginny se sentó con ellos y estuvieron hablando y riendo sobre clases, profesores y asignaturas, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

-¿Te vas sin comer postre?

-Tengo una redacción pendiente para Mcgonagall de setenta centímetros. Y quiero hacer prácticas también.

-¿Quieres que te ayude...mos?-terminó Harry.

-Gracias, pero vosotros terminar de cenar.

-Ahora subimos-le aseguró Hermione-Adelántate tú, Harry, si eso. ¿No estabas que rebentabas?

-Sí, ehhh, sí.

-Oye, Hermione. La señora Prince dice que tienes el ejemplar de 1791 sobre el papel de los duendes en la Revolución Francesa Muggle-le dijo Parvatti-¿Puedes dejármelo diez minutos?

-Lo tengo en el dormitorio. Bueno, chicos, os dejo. No tardes, Harry-le dijo con un brillo en los ojos y Harry, como se venía temiendo, pensó que Hermione se olía lo que sentía por Ginny. Cogió un trozo de tarta de melaza y unos huevos de chocolate que chillaban y rodaban y los envolvió en una servilleta para llevárselos a Ginny.

-He hablado con mi hermana-le dijo Ron de repente.

-Bueno, es tu hermana.

-Quiero decir, de lo que pasó. Le he pedido perdón por casi haberla llamado pu... bueno, ya te acuerdas.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que ya estaba olvidado. Que le había dolido que yo pensara eso de ella. Le he dicho que no lo pensaba realmente, que solo quería fastidiarla.

-Eso está bien, tío.

-Que tenía razón en que me pasé, y en que no debí decir todo eso delante de ti, pero que a ti tampoco te hizo gracia ver aquello.

-Bueno, yo...

-No, es verdad. Le he preguntado si habría sido igual si les hubiesen pillado mis padres, y que para nosotros es lo mismo, soy su hermano mayor y tú prácticamente... pues también.

-¿Qué?

-Es decir, no es como Bill o los gemelos, pero también eres como de la familia-Harry controló su ira y pensó que debería haberle metido el bezoar por el culo en vez de en la bocaza para salvarle la vida. ¿Le había dicho a Ginny que para él ella era como una hermana?

Cuando subió, Ginny todavía estaba ahí. Se había recogido el pelo con lo primero que tenía a mano, que resultó ser una pluma y copiaba de un libro en un gran pergamino que le llegaba hasta el regazo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Tengo que copiar todo esto.

-Puedo dictarte, si lo prefieres.

-Con uno que esté muerto de aburrimiento ya hay bastante, Harry. No te molestes.

-No es molestia-ella le miró-De verdad que no me importa, trae-y le quitó el libro.

-Desde aquí-le indicó ella. Y empezó a leerle. Más de una vez perdió el hilo de la lectura, concentrado como estaba en mirarle el rostro. Le brillaban los ojos color miel, y las pestañas, rojas, parecían encendidas a la luz de la chimenea. Y las pecas... ¡oh, las pecas!

-Y por eso los encantamientos convocantes son...-le dijo Ginny.

-Ah, sí, perdona. Los encantamientos son... eh...

-Puedes dejarlo si ya te has cansado.

-No, no, está bien. No queda nada. Ah, por cierto, te he subido algo de postre.

-Terminemos esto antes-le pidió ella. Él dictó y diez minutos después habían acabado. Debían de ser cerca de las doce-Gracias, Harry-dijo moviendo los dedos de la mano, agarrotados de tanto escribir.

-Ron me ha dicho que habéis hecho las paces.

-Sí, hemos estado hablando.

-Bueno, lo importante es que no volváis a enfadaros.

-No sé creo que lo de no meterse en mi vida le ha entrado por un oído y salido por el otro-sonrió.

-Es tu hermano. Tu hermano mayor, encima.

-Yo solo tengo hermanos mayores, Harry. Hasta mi padre es más comprensivo que ellos. Charlie es el único que no me somete al tercer grado cada vez que viene a casa. No sabes lo que es ser la única chica en una familia como la mía.

-No, no lo sé-sonrió.

-Lo siento-dijo de repente, alarmada-Yo quejándome de mi familia cuando tú...

-No pasa nada, Ginny-ella se mordió el labio y esquivó su mirada, pensando en que había sido muy poco sensible-Yo también me quejo de la mía-Eso pareció avergonzarla aún más-Eh, oye, que no pasa nada, de verdad.

-Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea-le aseguró ella. Fue la única estupidez que se le ocurrió decir.

-Ya lo sé. Y ¡eh! Adoro a tu familia, Ron es casi como un hermano para mí-dijo intentando dejar claro que al único de su familia que podía considerar un hermano era a él, no a ella.

-Espero que no sea tan imbécil con mi próximo novio.

-Espero que no-dijo él también, el corazón a mil por hora.

-Ya es tarde. Creo que me iré a dormir.

-¿No tenías que practicar unos hechizos?

-Mañana, hoy estoy agotada.

-No me extraña, has sido la mejor del equipo-ella sonrió-Bueno, buenas noches. Yo... me quedaré un rato a...

-Buenas noches, Harry.

-Si quieres, mañana, puedo practicar contigo esos encantamientos.

-He visto a Luna después de la cena y he quedado con ella antes de la hora de la comida. Si no te importa practicar con ella también...

-No, claro que no. Luna me cae bien.

-Estupendo-dijo. Y recogiendo sus libros y su pergamino empezó a subir la escalera que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas.

-Eh, Ginny.

-¿Sí?

-Elige bien la próxima vez-Ella solo asintió y siguió su camino.

Jo, hacía mil que no escribía nada de esta pareja. Qué a gusto me he quedado. 


End file.
